1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a framework for test generation. This disclosure also relates to generating a testing framework for policy-based Extensible Markup Language (XML) workflows.
2. Description of Related Art
Rapid advances in technology have resulted in increasingly large applications that process increasingly large amounts of data. Applications can reach thousands, to hundreds of thousands, and even millions of lines of code. As one example, a workflow application may include several thousands of lines of code and include millions to billions or more of possible paths to traverse through the workflow. Developers may produce code, including workflow applications, without a systematic testing framework to comprehensively or effectively test the code. Manually generating tests to comprehensively test the code may be laborious, cost multiple days of effort, or be completely infeasible in some cases.